Things Worth Dying For
by I.N.J.A
Summary: Some people understand death, some people are ready for it... Fred Weasley was ready for it and he was prepared to help his family if his death should occure


**A/N - Okay I realise I'm already writing two other stories but I had to write this one up because after re-reading OotP, a particular quote from a certain Sirius Black made me think of a one-shot which I had to write. **

**The usual applies, I don't own any of the characters, the concept of Harry Potter or any of the quotes. If I did my name would be J.K.Rowling and I assure you it is not!**

**And so here it is - for your reading pleasure I give you - **

**Things Worth Dying For.**

* * *

_**" This is how it is - this is why your not in the Order - you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"**_

Although the words which Sirius had spoken at the time where buried in a sea of anger when Fred looked back he knew Sirius was right. That was why Fred wasn't scared of death but prepared for it if the worst should have happened. He knew that when the time came to fight he was willing to lay down his life and should it be taken then he was content in the knowledge he had fought on the side of good and hopefully brought down the enemy which needed destroying.

He had headed out with Percy, side by side with the brother who despite abandoning his family had come back to the fray when he was needed the most and was ready for anything the Death Eaters wanted to try and throw at him, he felt sorry for them and the pain they would be inflicted with. His family were risking there lives as much as him but he wondered whether they felt as ready for what came next. It was amazing how six little words had changed his whole out look on the war - he completely understood that there really were things worth dying for.

" Your taking this a lot better then I did." said Sirius standing behind the sitting figure of Fred.

He'd been quiet for awhile, simply sitting in the same place with his arms wrapped around his raised knees since he had arrived.

" Well it's like you said - there are things worth dying for." he replied with ease, his eyes fixed on the family which he watched so intently.

" I said that." said Sirius a little worried he had caused Fred to be reckless in the fight.

" Yeah, the night dad got hurt. Fair do's I was ready to punch you and all - but once I thought about it, I realised you were right."

" Glad to have helped - do you think they'll be okay?"

Fred nodded and with a smile turned to face Sirius.

" They'll be okay, I left them something which would help if - well if this happened."

Sirius looked at Fred for a moment. He was so young, so full of life and energy and had his whole life stripped away years before it should have been, yet there he sat content with the fact he no longer lived or breathed and would never be able to physically heal the wounds he had left behind in his families hearts. The characteristic smile which Sirius had come to associate with the twins was still there on his face just as it had been when fate had stepped in, just as it would be for the rest of eternity.

His eyes traced down to the grieving family which Fred was watching unfalteringly. Together they stood as a group, huddled around the still body of Fred, himself. He wondered how they would cope, how much their lives would change. He felt there tears much the same as he had done the night Lily and James had perished but then he found George, sitting alone just off from his family and he knew that no matter how much grief he had felt in the past, it was nothing compared to the aching loss which George now held in his heart.

Sirius didn't know the twins well but he was wise enough to know that even though Fred was prepared to die for the cause, the one thing which scared him more then anything else about death or was breaking his heart as he watched his twin, was never seeing or being near him ever again. Being separated from George had always been Fred's biggest fear.

Placing a hand on Fred's shoulder, Sirius gave it a moment.

" He'll be okay."

" I know he will." replied Fred with confidence.

* * *

Two weeks later the entire Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione, and little Teddy who was asleep in a carrier sat around the scrubbed wooden table in the middle of The Burrow kitchen waiting on Bill, who had demanded the whole family by there upon his arrival. It had taken a lot to get George to come out of his room, it took a lot to gt him to do anything since Fred's death but eventually Ginny had persuaded him. Bill himself was anxious about the news he had to tell his family but in some ways he hoped it would give them some closure. When he arrived, he found his family their faces downtrodden and sad, with nothing he could do to make it easier.

" I've been put in charge of sorting out Fred's vault at Gringrotts." he announced to the family, " I was taken down there today and I found this."

He held up an envelope which had Fred's untidy but noticeably scrawl written across the front. It was address to the family plus the two extras. Bill looked at his father who gave him the go ahead to read.

_" Dear family - yes even you Percy - and Harry and Hermione._

_Well considering your reading this letter then my tragic death has sadly occurred and Bill has been cleaning my vault - air go finding this letter. Yes I am aware of how heartbreakingly sad my untimely demise is and I'm sorry but unfortunately death is not necessarily something I can avoid. I give you all a simple piece of advice as a group -__GET THE HELL OVER IT!_

_Unless your name is Angelina Johnson who I expect to be thoroughly devastated and can no longer find the energy to sleep or eat because she has finally realised how very wrong she was to turn down my worthy advances, then I do not want to hear of any of you bleeding well crying over me. I swear to the Almighty himself that I will come down there and haunt each of your assess if I get so much as a whiff of a tear, and trust me if you thought I was bad when I was alive, imagine the damage I could cause you as a ghost!_

_I get that your all probably dying inside - blah, blah, blah - but let me share this, I knew what I was fighting for and I knew I could potentially die. I'm content with that therefore I think all of you should be too._

_And now I have a few personal things to say to each of you._

_Mum and Dad - As tragic as losing your most handsome son is, you still have five other reasonably good looking sons and Ginny who can provide you with grandchildren, so do not despair! _

_Bill and Fleur - Considering I'm dead and all I, in all seriousness, expect my name to be at the top of any baby name lists which you may be compiling anytime soon. Naturally I except that should you have a baby girl you won't want to call her Fred but Lord help me if you have a boy and he doesn't inherit his most devilish Uncles name._

_Charlie - I'd start to look for a wife, and soon. Mum wants grand babies and I don't think she'll approve of you marrying a dragon, just the way it is - and oh yeah, it was me who broke your broom all those years ago, he he._

_Percy - Providing you've stopped being a git then welcome back to the fold. We all love you really despite what we might say. But a little side advice, cauldron bottoms are thick enough as it is okay?_

_George - Think of all those dating prospects your going to have now your overshadowing better looking twin is no longer around to take all those pretty girls for himself. Play the sympathy card you devil. Keep pulling pranks, making fireworks and if you look in the filling cabinet you will find the makings of what would have been our best product to date. _

_Ron - Tell Hermione how much you bloody well LOVE her._

_Hermione - Tell Ron how much you bloody well LOVE him._

_Ginny - If Ron and Hermione don't tell each other how they feel then I leave it to you to lock them in the broom cupboard and then leave them whilst you go off with Harry - you may want to nab him before he gets even more famous._

_Harry - You hurt my sister and I swear you'll be joining me up here - oh a congratulations on winning the war - see we haven't even fought yet and I've got confidence in ya so don't let me down._

_Well, I have things to be getting on with up here so I'm going to say goodbye and love you all._

_Fred."_

Quiet filled the kitchen. George took the letter off of his older brother and re-read it for himself, taking comfort from the words which his brother had taken the time to write should his death occur. Slowly he stood up from his chair and walked over to the back door.

" Where are you going son?" asked his father, the worried look haunting the whites of his eyes.

George took a moment, seeing every single eye of his family turn to him. He had rarely spoken since the battle.

" Well you heard what he said - I've got a new product to be getting on with, Charlie's got to find a wife and I'm sure two needs some time to yourselves." he said pointedly staring at Ron and Hermione who were a nice shade of red and avoiding each other's eyes. " It's all going to work out."

And with a smile which reassured his family that he was going to be okay, no matter how long it took, George operated back to the shop and began work on what, in the future and as Fred predicted would turn out to be the best selling product Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had ever seen.

* * *

Watching as his family departed the table, Fred felt as though he had provided them with a comfort they had been looking for. He didn't want people to be sad about him, he didn't want tears. They hadn't all fought in a war to let the grief of it consume the rest of their lives. If writing that letter had given his parents and siblings the strength they needed, then he was glad he had. He knew his mother would still cry for him, and on days George would feel lost but he preyed his words were enough to help them through.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to find Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Tonks standing behind him. They too were watching the Weasley's for their loved ones were all in the room. Fred may have lost his real family but he had gained a new one who would care for him and help him until the day his family all found their way back to him.

Lily walked forward and sat down next to Fred, grasping his hand and gracing him with a smile.

" That was a nice way to say your goodbyes Fred." she told him, her eyes watching Harry.

Fred didn't reply. He wanted to savour the moment in front of him. Sirius took a seat on his other side. He had been a friend and a guide of kinds for Fred in the weeks which had followed his death.

" They'll always remember you and they're going to be okay." he told the young red head.

" I know." croaked Fred.

" And now, it's your time to grieve." said Sirius placing a comforting hand on Fred's shoulder as Lily's hand tightened it's grip. At the same time they both stood up and left Fred alone.

And once again Sirius was right. Fred's eyes clouded over as he watched his parents, together and in love holding one another, sad but smiling as he had wished. And then he looked at Ginny, comforted in the arms of Harry, who he knew would love her as though his life depended upon it. And Ron and Hermione who although quiet wanted nothing more then to be together, and Bill and Fleur the very essence of love conquering all, and Charlie, untamed and calm but passionate and loyal, and Percy the brother who departed but loved enough to fight for good.

Finally the image of his family shifted until it was fixed upon the sole figure of George. He sat alone in the back room of the shop. His eyes were busy looking over plans, sad for the loss of his twin, his brother, his partner and best friend but prepared to carry on with his life if it meant he upheld what his twin had wanted above all else.

Silent tears rolled down Fred's cheeks. Not tears of sadness, not tears of grief, not tears of joy or of love, just tears.

He, Fred Weasley, had fought for the cause, he had braved the danger and the force, he had fought side by side with his family and he had fought for something good. But above everything else -

Fred Weasley had died for something which he felt was worth dying for!

**The End**


End file.
